


99.9% of Germs Destroyed On This Day

by whotho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Gross, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotho/pseuds/whotho
Summary: Sasuke is so, so, super sick and he's going to class today. He works hard. Naruto likes that. Their interaction ends abruptly, because Sasuke is a sick'suke. Thanks for joining us.





	99.9% of Germs Destroyed On This Day

Sasuke’s sick as fuck. He’s so super sick as fuck but he’s going to school. He’s going to school sick as fuck. So, all day during class he wipes his drippy nose. He’s sighing a lot instead of coughing. Every hour he visits the bathroom in a whole haze to hack up half a lung and try not to lose his stomach. It’s noisy and gross, and he’s going to be so happy when he’s not sick anymore. After each class, he unfolds from whatever ball he could fit himself into on the chair and wipes that down with disinfecting rags. He’s so sick as fuck, and he’s being thoughtful.

Sasuke’s thoughtful behavior caused Naruto to fall over the edge in love. Everyday these two shared classes all day long. Naruto often stared at Sasuke, and after classes he often thought about Sasuke. He’s been thinking about sad, sick Sasuke all day long.

Sasuke spends his last class staring passively into the void. The noises around him change, the tunnel lengthens, and the darkness fades away. Sasuke wakes to the end of class, everyone up and exiting. His eyes roll, sticky because they’re dry. His breathing wheezes through his nose when he heaves himself up.

A boy walks over to him after he’s done disinfecting all 99.9% of his germs from the chair he was in. The boy’s grinning, and his eyes squint because his mouth stretches wide across his face. This blonde boy, Sasuke knows, is in all his other classes, too. Naruto. Sasuke stares at Naruto, then nods at him like it’s a greeting. The blond boy goes the fuck off at the gesture.

Naruto talks at Sasuke’s face, which drips various fluids and he’s only blinking twice every minute.  He says right up in his face right here on this day that 1.) he’s since forever been checking Sasuke out and daydreaming about how beautiful he is 2.) Sasuke’s beautiful right now, and 3.) he would so be down to give Sasuke a blowjob right now.

To his face. Naruto said this to his face.

Naruto grins at Sasuke’s still face. He says, “I have a condom, so like, I wouldn’t get sick, too.”

Sasuke’s face is still still. His cheeks and nose turned red and swollen like his tongue and jaw. His head hurts, his teeth hurt, and his eyes are dry. This boy right now said he would give him a blowjob, today. He can’t breathe.

Sasuke frowns, since he can’t make the extra movements necessary to punch this fucking idiot. He tells the idiot, “You’re an idiot.”

Now Naruto frowns, wide and obvious, with side eye and pouty lips. “What?” he whines.

“You just said what,” Sasuke says firmly, making no sense and his gaze loses direction.

He tries again, “You said that, right now, you idiot.”

Naruto tilts his head, and asks, “What?”

Sasuke's head swings side to side slow and lazy, and he can’t breathe. He lets his mouth hang open to try, and his nose starts to drip over it. He gasps, and he’s so disgusting, and Naruto’s looking at him while he’s dying, and now Sasuke’s dying. He can’t breathe.

His vision is blacking out. He blinks at Naruto and pushes his cell into his hand. Sasuke tells him to, “Call Itachi.”

He’s awake, sort of, but Naruto had to lower him into a chair. He’s holding onto the backpack in his lap, staring forward and breathing nice and loud through his mouth. The air rattles through his pale, sweaty body. Naruto opened the phone and there wasn’t a password, so he went straight to calls and there was ‘Itachi’ first thing.

“Hello.”  
“Hi! Yeah, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, yeah. I’m a student at the school. I’m taking this track where I have a lot of the same classes as this kid and I see him all the time yeah, he’s pretty easy to find every day since this campus is so small, and our major is pretty tough, yeah so there aren’t a lot of people in our classes so I’ve noticed him around and today I went up to him yeah, but he’s sick yeah and he’s really not doing so hot, hum because when we were talking he was talking to me, and then he sort of passed out. But he said to call, hum, Itachi, you’re Itachi, yeah?”

“He’s passed out, where?”

“He got dizzy or something yeah, he’s sitting in class at the main hall building. Should I call a doctor for him?”

“I’ll be there in five minutes, please stay with him.”

Naruto pulled the phone from his ear to check the time, and brought it back to laugh, all light, “oh kay, not a problem, Itachi, yeah, not a problem.”

He wasn’t exactly excited that this guy was sick, but he wasn’t unhappy about the circumstances requiring a little more interaction between himself and Sasuke, with maybe more possible interactions in the future. He waits 5 minutes, and another boy walks in. Must be Itachi.

“I am Itachi,” he says, and then he kneels next to the boy in the chair. Sasuke's still breathing hard while looking dazed into the distance he finds on the far wall of the windowless classroom.

Itachi tries to pull Sasuke’s weight onto his shoulders, but Sasuke won’t let him. Sasuke’s stubborn about being able to walk, even though he’s wrong about being able to walk; no, he can’t walk by himself. Naruto shyly steps up to the two brothers. He sounds determined, and he offers to carry the sick boy, to the car or back home. Naruto figures they can’t be too far from home, since Itachi got here in no time.

Itachi looks at Naruto directly, sizing him up. He smiles, wishes his brother future fortune, and decides to let him help.


End file.
